


Covering for an idiot

by Archer06



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sett starts fights and finishes them, settphel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer06/pseuds/Archer06
Summary: I like writing High School AU's for League champs.Short one shot of Sett and Aphelios as students being adorable together.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Covering for an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot because i want to write about these two, but they can't yet fit into my ongoing fanfic. Maybe at some point though. For now i hope you'll enjoy this :)

Aphelios

So my sister, Alune, had extra school activities which meant she was not only going to be late, but was also going to be with other students. Fairly certain her and Jayce are doing something for some event. Which means that I was sat alone on a bench outside of school waiting for a bus home.

Most other students had gone off home, but my bus was always after theirs. Normally this would be fine, normally I’d have Alune. But right now, it was just me and my phone. Bored, I scrolled down several different social media sites. Qiyana has been busy posting selfies of herself. There’s a few of Senna and her boyfriend. I think he goes to a much nicer school across town. At least she says he does.

I’m just looking at a photo of Qiyana and wondering how she’s managed to take at least five selfies since leaving school, when I hear much heavier footsteps come stomping up behind me. Subtly I bite my lip, a slight blush colouring my pale cheeks as another guy drops hard onto the bench alongside me.

“Fucking Sylas,” he swears as I glance at him, watching him wipe away some blood from his split lip. Oh no. He’s been in a fight again. I watch him, a puzzled expression on my face until his eyes flick over at me. His furry ears drop down and he glances away, scrunching his lips together into a tight pout.

“Don’t look at me like that. He had it comin’. Bastard has been making wise ass remarks to me all day.” I continue to look at him until he leans forward, his shoulders sagging and his hands hanging down between his legs.

“Yes, I have detention. Not today. Tomorrow though,” he sighs. “My ma will kill me.” I just nod my head, his eyes coming back to me.

“You weren’t there ok. You’d back me up if ya were,” he gestures at me. Really? Would I? Somehow, I don’t think I would.

“So I’m coming to yours now ok? Because if I go home with this lip, I will be in so much trouble. You got ice at yours, right? I’m going to need some ice,” he continues to pout until the bus comes and we both get on.

I’m going to sit on one seat, but he has other ideas, grabbing my arm with his large hand and dragging me to the back of the bus, almost placing me down and sitting beside me, his legs up on the seat.

“You don’t like him do ya? Sylas? Does anyone? All he does is skulk around, being a twat. Well I got him good,” he nods, cracking his knuckles. Another sigh and he drops back, laying on my lap, his arms folded as I just raise mine, gesturing at him.

“You’d think the teachers could cut me some slack with him. Like I get to punch him at least once a week. I feel that would be great for my wellbeing. Feel I could really get some stress out if I had that freedom,” he continues. I just point at my lip before pointing down at his.

“He got one punch in ok? And it was just one. I wouldn’t let him get a second one in.” I roll my eyes, an action he doesn’t miss as his ears twitch. “Don’t gimme that look.” I just shake my head because there is literally no use talking to him when he’s in this mood. He has to be in the right, even when he’s not. Though to be fair, Sylas is annoying. 

“So, no Lunie today? What’s she up to? She bein’ smart and all academic?” He asks, his blazing eyes meeting with mine as I nod my head. “Yeah, figured it’d be somethin’ like that. So it’ll just be us huh?” There’s a smirk on his face and he winks at me. Sighing I reach over, grabbing my bag and dropping it on his face. I hear him giggling underneath it. He knows exactly how to embarrass me.

Once off the bus, it’s not far to my house. He keeps the conversation going. Mostly still ranting about Sylas and school. He seems to find it crazy he’s been given detention for punching another student. And the thing is, he doesn’t punch once or twice, Sylas will have taken a fair few hits.

He’s still going on about it even as I push open my front door, taking my shoes off in the hallway as he stands behind me, his bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder. He looks around the house before he steps in and kicks his shoes into the corner.

“Aphelios? Is that you?” I hear my mum call through.

“She expecting an answer?” he sniggers behind me. I turn and scowl at him before heading round into the kitchen. My mum looks over at me. She’s like me; slender with dark hair. I smile at her before feeling a presence behind me.

“Hey Mrs K. Hope you don’t mind me poppin’ round?”

“Sett, lovely to see you. How are you? Everything ok?” She points at her lip.

“Oh that? Yeah that’s nothin’. Don’t worry about that. You got any ice I could use? It’s a bit swollen. I’m hopin’ it’ll go down a bit,” he admits with an awkward laugh. My mum doesn’t say anything, she just heads over to the freezer to find some ice cubes for him. Turning back to him I make a phone sign with my hands before pointing at him and then to my mum. It takes him a moment, the cogs in his head grinding before he clicks at me.

“Shit, yeah I should ring her right? Good call,” he nods, swinging his bag off his back and hunting for his phone. My mum comes over and passes me a tea towel filled with ice. I point up to the ceiling and gesture between me and Sett. She smiles and nods in that way mums do.

“Is Sett staying for food?” she asks. I glance back to him, but his head has vanished into his bag now. I’ll wait another minute before telling him his phone is in his trouser pocket. Looking back at my mum I nod.

“Well we’ll be waiting for Alune to get back. Did she tell you how long she’d be?” Again I just shake my head. Turning back to Sett I reach over, plucking his phone from his pocket and tapping him on the shoulder with it.

“Ah, thanks Phel. Wondered where the hell I’d put that. Thanks for the ice Mrs K,” he grins at my mum, his bag getting slung back over his shoulder.

“I hope the swelling goes down,” my mum smiles as Sett grabs my arm and starts to pull me back through my own house towards the stairs.

“Gimme a reason why I’ve come over to yours suddenly? I need to tell my mum somethin’ that doesn’t involve detention or getting punched. Or, y’know, punching someone else.” What I’d like to suggest is homework. But right now I can’t sign that given he has one of my arms, nor would Sett know what I was saying. I wait until he’s dragged me round to my room before I head over to a whiteboard stuck to my wall and write ‘homework’ on it. I tap on it to get his attention from where he’s sat on my bed.

“Homework? My ma ain’t gonna buy that. She knows I don’t do that,” he laughs. “Ooo, maybe I can say I’m helping you with yours?” I roll my eyes at him. If I needed help with homework, he would not even crack my top ten people to ask.

“I see that look Phel. I could help ya,” he points at me, before pressing the ice pack to his lip. “Maybe I’ll stay simple. Say you invited me over for food. She’d buy that.” I’m not going to point out that at some point he’s going to go home with a split lip.

Juggling his phone and ice pack he starts to dial his mum, his eyes roaming around my room as he waits for her to answer.

“Hey, ma, it’s me. No, I’m not late. No, I’ve gone to Phel’s for food. Yeah he invited me. His sister is doing some school shit…sorry…some school stuff. So I got the bus home with him. No, I won’t be late. Yeah his mum’s cool with it. Don’t worry. Yeah I’ll see you later. Love you too,” he smiles before hanging up and looking at me. “Lie told.”

I shake my head at him before wandering over. I should probably get changed from my uniform, but honestly, I kinda just want to go and sit with him. Smirking I sit myself beside him as he dabs at his lip. It’s a mess. There’s no way his mum won’t notice. His free arm hooks itself around my shoulders as he pulls me into his side. It’s a little aggressive, but I don’t think Sett knows how to do anything delicately. He always just goes for stuff.

“Y’know the real shit thing about this lip?” He says, inspecting the tea towel before he looks at me. A grin spreads over his face. “I know this is gonna hurt.” Dropping his ice pack to my floor, he leans in toward me, his large hands running down my face, my skin quivering from his touch.

Slowly at first he starts to kiss me. His lips moving over mine, tentatively for just a moment before he puts more force into it. I run my slender fingers up his broad back before forcing them into his wild hair. Softly I stroke over his furry ears, my presence causing them to flick and twitch. Almost in retaliation he forces his tongue into my mouth, putting more pressure into the kiss and forcing me back onto my bed.

“I could kiss you all day,” he groans, his words brushing over my face causing me to blush. My embarrassment brings a smirk back to his and he brings his lips back to me, but this time to my cheek and then working his way down to my neck. I feel him pause, feel his lips pulling on my skin, sucking on it until I release a small gasp.

Sometimes, Alune having to stay late at school can have its benefits.


End file.
